One More Go
by JessIsTheBest
Summary: Rufus thought snatching Patricia Williamson for a second time would be easy. But he's dead wrong. After Patricia disappeared last year, Sibuna likes to keep an eye on her. But when Nina's Gran health deteriorates, they can't focus on her. Will Rufus take his chance?
1. Prologue

_All these chapters have been edited! I don't know if I have edited this one before, but if so, I'm doing it again!_

Description: Rufus thought snatching Patricia Williamson for a second time would be easy. But he's dead wrong. After Patricia disappeared last year, Sibuna likes to keep an eye on her. But when Nina's Gran health deteriorates, they can't focus on her, and Rufus takes his chance. But why does Rufus want Patricia anyway? Is it to bribe Sibuna to give up the Cup, or the mask? And what will become with Eddie, when/if Patricia disappears once more?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - <strong>**Nina's POV**

We are finally on the last task for the mask. Soon, everyone will be curse-free once more, and we can all forget about all this.

We all walk out of the tunnels, still stumbled on finding all the reflectors. At least we had one right now, from Sarah's music box. It's better than nothing. But we still need to find all the reflectors before Victor does.

Even though it was already late, Fabian came into my room, to study the graph for the constellation. We tried to figure it out for about an hour, and then he decided to go to his own room, we did have school tomorrow.

"Sweet dreams, Nina." He whispered, closing the door behind him. I crawled into my bed, and shut off the lights. Amber was already asleep, quietly talking in it. I laughed quietly to myself, and fell into my own sleep.

"Nina, can I have a word with you?"

I was sitting on the couch with Fabian, when Vera came up to me. I had looked over my shoulder, and had quickly gotten up. I wondered if something was wrong. I followed Vera, and she walked me to the hallway.

"Your Gran is back in the hospital. She isn't doing well. The doctor wants you there; she is at the England hospital. I will come if you'd like…" Vera starts out, tears starting to cascade down my cheeks.

I could tell Fabian was watching me, and as soon as a tear escaped my eyes, he rushed over. His voice was full of concern, when he asked what was going on.

"My Gran, she's back in the hospital. She isn't doing well. I have to go." I say, and Fabian nods. He offered to come instead of Vera, and I agreed. Vera kindly called us a taxi and we headed to the hospital.

**Patricia's POV**

I had no idea what was going on with Nina and Fabian. One second, Nina's on the couch, and the next she is crying near Fabian and Vera. Eddie didn't seem to notice, but he called me over.

"Hey Yacker." Eddie says, with a slight smirk on his face. I blushed a bit, and looked down to hide it.

"Eddie…" I trailed on, until Victor abruptly cut us off, yelling at us to get to school. I rushed over to Joy, who was looking out at Fabian. He was outside, his arm around Nina, tears continuing to flow down her face. What was going on?

"I wonder where Fabian's going." Joy asked me, as we walked to school. She is _so_ obsessed with him. I can't tell her off since we're best friends, but I wish I could. Nina and Fabian have been close for a while now. Joy left, and even though it wasn't her fault, she had no business interfering with them.

As we walked, I noticed that there was a black van parked at the school, which looked completely suspicious. People don't just drive in black vans, they know it makes them look bad. I eyed it as we walked closer to the doors.

Joy had been still going on about Fabian, so I cut her off.

"Yeah, I'll meet you inside. I'm going to, uh, go see whose car that is." I say, trying my best not to sound too peculiar. She shrugged it off, and walked into school.

My instincts told me to stay away from the van. From everything that happened last year, it was a smart bet to stay away. And I know Nina would have either stopped me completely, or came with me. She wouldn't let me go alone. But I had to see whose car it was.

I quickly ran over to the van, and saw somebody sitting inside. It was a guy, who was talking into his phone. I couldn't make out who it was, the windows were mostly tinted. I tried to get a closer peek, but the guy turned to look. I gasped, and swiftly ran off. The face left me worried.

His face looked exactly like Rufus'.

But Rufus Zeno is gone. He drank the fake elixir last year, there was no way he could be alive still. It was impossible.

My heart started pounding, and I sprinted into the school building. Joy was waiting for me, an impatient expression on her face. It faded when she looked at me, my nerves were getting the best of me, and my hands were shaking.

I don't get nervous much, but Rufus Zeno isn't somebody to mess with. He almost killed everybody here last time around. It left us all horrified, and forced us to be more cautious.

"You okay? You seem frightened, and that isn't like the Patricia I know." Joy asked. I lied to her, and said I was perfectly fine. Truthfully, I was scared out of my mind. But I wouldn't let him take me again. I just have to be careful now, Nina and Fabian aren't here to protect me.

I walked into French, and tried to keep my cool. Eddie was already sitting in a chair, and he peered over at me. I took a deep breath, and sat next to him. I tried to hide my fears. That's what I always do, how is it different now?

"Hey, you alright? It looks like you've seen a ghost or something." Eddie questioned, and I smiled.

"I don't get scared, duh."

Class started, thankfully to my advantage. But it still doesn't feel right.

* * *

><p><em>Yay, all edited! This took me awhile to edit, I changed so much. Not really plot wise, just to make it easier to read. And wow, I can't believe this story is nearly a year old, as well as my other ones! It's been almost a year since I got on here! Yay to me!<em>

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Nina's POV**

"She's in a coma, Neens. We can't do anything right now…" Fabian whispered, holding me in his arms, as I sobbed my heart out.

Gran wasn't doing well. She had fallen into a coma. The doctor didn't know if she would even wake up. And they hadn't delivered the news very kindly, they just flat-out told me. And they didn't give me any kind of warning either.

I sobbed harder just thinking about it, and Fabian held me tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

Throughout the class, I could hardly pay any attention. Rufus was right outside those school doors. As soon as I walked out, he could snatch me away.

Eddie looked at me worriedly, and I hastily turned away. He didn't need to know anything. I wasn't going to pull him into it.

The bell finally rung, and I rushed out the door. Eddie follows me, and stopped me before I could run outside. He turned me around, so I could face him.

"Patricia, you know you can tell me anything." Eddie says seriously, making me sigh. I wanted to cry, and have him hold me close. Have him tell me everything was going to be alright when I walked out those doors. But I'm not like that. I never will be like that. I'm not Piper.

"I-I gotta go." I stammered, getting out of his way, and beginning to walk near the doors.

"Patricia, come on. Something's wrong, I can tell." Eddie said, following me, forcing e to move faster. But Eddie wouldn't give up. He grabbed hold of my shirt, which led to a loud ripping noise. I closed my eyes tightly, and could hear Eddie apologizing over and over. He had ripped my shirt open. I turned back around to face him once more.

"You idiot! Wouldn't you expect it to rip?" I questioned. Eddie had bit his lip. "Now I have to go change." I mumbled, walking past him again. I had brought a jacket thankfully, since it was kind of chilly this morning. I slipped it on.

I walked through the halls, until I reached the door. Maybe Rufus had left. I don't even think he saw me anyways. I'm probably just panicking. It might not even be Rufus in the first place, maybe I imagined it.

_Come on, Patricia. Get a grip! You can handle walking outside._

I opened the doors slowly, and walked out cautiously, gazing over at the parking lot.

_See, his van isn't even there._

I started walking towards the house, when I heard a ruffling noise come from near the bushes. I speedily spun around, and it stopped.

I continued to walk, my heart beginning to beat faster. The ruffling began again, this time, closer and louder.

"Whoever you are, just go." I muttered, walking even faster.

Somebody clutched my arm, and I let out a high scream. It quickly retracted itself.

"Patricia, I didn't mean to scare you!" Eddie whispered, as he whirled me around. He immediately frowned when he saw my face.

I could tell my make-up was all smeared, and tears were rapidly cascading down my cheeks. No, he couldn't see me crying. This isn't Patricia Williamson.

"Patricia? Why-"

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled, running back into Anubis, slamming the door behind me. Nobody was home, not even Victor. I went into the bathroom, and washed my face. The cold water felt good against my sweaty skin.

I had prepared myself for this all day, yet when I saw Rufus go behind me through the mirror, I lost control of my voice, and fainted out of the shock his sight had given me.

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

I have never stepped foot into this place before. Nothing looked similar to me.

My heart was racing once more, and my forehead was all sweaty. I then realized what had exactly happened.

Rufus. He had done it again. I let him capture me again. I fainted in front of him, and didn't even run. I let him take me. This was my fault.

"Welcome back, Patricia! Nice to see you again!" Rufus snarled, I kept my mouth shut. If I said something wrong, he could easily kill me. I know he is capable of doing so. "How is everyone, how's that Nina girl?" He smirked.

"None of your beeswax." I sneered, the words having escaped my lips.

"I don't think you want to fool with me, child. I can choose to feed you." Rufus said smugly, giving out a laugh.

I stayed silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

"I don't know what to do…" I murmured, as I paced back and forth. I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay overnight with Gran, or go back to Anubis. I knew I wouldn't get any kind of sleep at the hospital, but I know Gran would have stayed for me.

"Well, Vera wants us back tonight, I'm sure." Fabian says, looking over at Gran. She really didn't look well. She looked as if she was dead already. Yet, her heart was still beating. "And Neens, you look exhausted. You need some sleep. And staying here won't help you."

"Okay… Could we head back now then? Looking at her like this makes me feel a bit sick…" I asked quietly. It was true; I had already gotten sick twice today, Fabian had to hold my hair back both times, which I thanked him for. I doubt he wanted to. But I couldn't stand seeing Gran like this. I wanted her to be well again. I wanted her to wake up.

Fabian nodded in agreement, and led us out of the hospital. We called over a taxi, and stepped in. I fell asleep on Fabian's shoulder, and he fell asleep leaning on my head softly.

"Kids, we're here." The driver whispered, causing me to spring up. Fabian did as well. He had offered the driver money, but he had refused to take it.

We stepped out of the black taxi, and it soon drove away. Both of us walked inside.

The house was hectic.

Eddie was on his phone, frantically hitting the keys, as if it would actually help him with whatever he was doing. Joy was doing the same, as Amber sat next to her, her eyes bloodshot from obvious tears. And everybody was yelling and complaining. What had happened while we were gone?

"Nina! Thank goodness you're here! Is Patricia with you?" Amber asked worriedly, both Eddie and Joy looked up at me. I give them a confused look, and they both return to their phones.

"Why, where's Patricia?" Fabian asked.

"We don't know, she disappeared! Eddie claims earlier that when he was trying to get her attention, he had took her arm lightly, and she freaked! Then she ran off, and nobody has seen her since!" Amber responded, looking back at Eddie. "He is really worried." She whispered.

Where could have Patricia gone? Maybe she went to the tunnels?

"I'll check the tunnels." I said, and Fabian went to go look upstairs in the attic.

I rushed into the study, where hopefully Eddie didn't notice I went. Where was she? Patricia is always so bottled up, and she never lets emotions go. And the only time she ever had problems with someone was with…

Rufus. But he should be dead, there was no possible way that he could have taken her.

I turned down the special book, and was spun around. The light began to scan me, before I can realize that I don't have my amulet on. I had put it under my bed in a locked box for safe keeping.

I tried to go back, but it wouldn't let me. The light soon reached my eyes, and practically burned them. I let out a scream, and my hands up to my eyes, rubbing them frantically.

"Dah!" I yelled, continuing to rub my eyes, as the burn lessened. But it was no use, I was completely blind. How was I going to get upstairs? I patted my pocket, and figured out that I did have my cellphone. I could call Fabian, yay! But since I couldn't see, I had to use Siri, which used up five minutes of my life. One thing I didn't like about my iPhone.

The phone began to ring, and Fabian soon picked up.

"Nina? Why are you calling me when we are both at Anubis? Are you okay?"

"I forgot to wear my amulet." I mumbled, sighing. He laughed a bit, and said he would be right there.

The next twenty-four hours were sure going to be odd.

* * *

><p><em>So, what will happen to Patricia? What will happen during Nina's time of blindness? Tune in soon to find out!<em>

_~JessIsTheBest~_


	3. Chapter 2

_Note: When Patricia mentions the elixir, Rufus still thinks he drank the real stuff, and thinks Alfie is dead._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Patricia's POV<strong>

_Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe it was all just a hallucination from all the worrying. Yeah, Rufus didn't take me again. And Eddie never saw me cry. Ha._

I opened my eyes. I was still where Rufus had put me. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a hallucination. I really was stuck with him, again.

I don't like Rufus at all. Well, who does? Everybody at Anubis house hates Rufus, even Victor. Nobody wants anything to do with him. We all just want him gone for good.

I looked around, thankful that Rufus wasn't here. I didn't want him to see the tears that were streaming down my face, and staining my cheeks. I usually didn't cry, as you know, but this was fair too much. I thought Rufus was dead, I thought I was safe. But none of it was true.

And this wasn't the barn I was in before. This was somewhere different, and I had no idea where it was. This was hopeless.

The door started to creak open, and Rufus walked in, empty-handed. I gave a small whine. I was so thirsty right now. He locked the door behind him, and looked at me.

"Well, nice to see you awake, Miss. Williamson." Rufus snarled.

I shot him an evil glare, and asked "What do you want from me, Zeno?"

"Oh, sweetheart, please, be polite." He said smugly, coming towards me, and putting a hand on my shoulder. He tightly gripped me, pulling me up, and pinned me against the wall. "Or suffer the consequences."

"You know, you didn't even drink the elixir." I snarled back at him, smirking slightly, trying to hide the fear that was in me.

"And that's why I can do this." Rufus exclaimed, throwing me against the other wall. I yelped in pain, but couldn't help to talk even more.

"Alfie isn't dead, ask anybody. You didn't drink the real elixir, Fabian changed it." I whispered.

"Yeah, right." Rufus said, running back at me, but I ducked down, missing the punch he had swung at me. I gasped, as the punch was so close to me. Rufus had punched the wall, and he screamed.

"You stupid girl!" Rufus screeched, throwing something at me. I wasn't sure what he threw, but it shot me right back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

I waited patiently for Fabian to come. I was standing in the study, which I had barely made it to. I sat on the couch, rubbing my achy eyes. I eventually heard the panel open, hoping it was Fabian. Though, who else would it be?

"Nina? It's me." Fabian whispered. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I turned my head, even though it was pointless.

"Hi." I said plainly, unsure of what else to say.

"You okay? Other than the blindness part of it?" Fabian asked, taking my hand gently, so he could help me.

"Yeah, but I didn't get to see if Patricia was in there…" I said, sighing.

"We can check tomorrow." Fabian replied, trying to pull me up. I was really tired, I didn't want to budge. Fabian picked me up slowly instead, and started to walk upstairs. I fell asleep in his arms, but I was able to hear him say "I love you, Nina".

But I was too tired to reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

I carried Nina in my arms, and walked upstairs. I wondered if she heard me. And if she did, did she love me back? I didn't want to wake her, so I didn't bother asking.

Everybody was still in the living room, trying to find out more about Patricia's disappearance.

Amber didn't even "Aww" when she saw us, which is very unlike her when I am with Nina.

I walked upstairs, and gently placed Nina on her bed. She seemed so at ease, making me smile. But I had to go downstairs, and try to figure out what happened to Patricia.

I went back downstairs, and asked Eddie for a word. He looked up from his phone, and we walked into the kitchen. I could see Amber and Joy watching us.

"Eddie, I need you to tell me exactly what happened with Patricia today." I whispered a bit loudly. Eddie had seemed to be a daze, but he shot out of it when I said Patricia's name.

"Well, today when I saw her in class, she seemed bothered. And then I accidentally ripped her shirt in the hall, and she got really mad, and ran outside. I followed behind her, and when I grabbed her arm lightly to stop her, she screamed. And when I whirled her around, she was crying." Eddie replied, looking down.

Patricia was crying? I found that unbelievable. The only thing that made Patricia that upset was… Well, that's the thing. I had no idea. Patricia, I believe, is completely fearless about everything.

"Do you know why she was crying?" I asked him.

"No, I don't. She ran off after, and I didn't see her again." Eddie answered, and I told him he could leave, and to bring Joy in here. I felt a bit like Sherlock Holmes, questioning everyone.

Eddie left the kitchen, and went back to the living room. Joy soon came in, her eyes puffy and bloodshot.

"Yes Fabian?" She asked, sniffling.

"Were you with Patricia at all today?" I asked her.

"Yes, we walked to school together." Joy answered promptly, sniffling again.

"Anything else?"

"While we were walking to school, she stopped to go look at some black van. Then she came inside, looking extremely nervous. That's it, Fabes. Now, can I please go?" Joy asked anxiously. I nodded, and leaned against the counter, left with only a few thoughts. A black van was pretty suspicious.

Wow, I do sound like Sherlock Holmes.

I decided to go to bed, thinking about Nina and Patricia.

* * *

><p><em>~JessIsTheBest~<em>


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Patricia's POV**

Rufus is driving me insane. He had completely bruised me up, and he has only given me one small cup of water, and a granola bar. I wanted to leave so bad. And I couldn't help but backtalk to him, because that's what I do to people I hate. And he is number one on that list.

Rufus watched me, as I played with the gravel on the floor. I had learned that he had brought me to this place in the cemetery, where they keep a bunch of junk. Apparently, he owns it. Who would ever sell Rufus Zeno something? Then again, they would never have known who he was, or what he had done.

He had glared at me, making me extremely uncomfortable. I looked down, but he continued. What was his problem? Didn't he have other things to do than stare at a teenage girl? Well, maybe not. He is a hundred years old or something.

"Could you please stop staring at me?" I yelled softly. Nobody was going to hear me here. This part of the cemetery was far from all the tombstones, which was where everyone visited. It was so weird, I was so close to other people,yet I was so far.

He got up, and walked towards the door. He gave me a sinister look, and went back outside.

I wonder if Nina and Fabian will ever find me. What if I'm stuck here forever? I'll never get to see Eddie again, and tell him that I'm sorry that I treated him badly. I really didn't mean to, it was just automatic, just like the backtalking.

_No Patricia, don't think like that. They will find you, just like last time._

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up bright and early, even though it was Saturday. I had trouble turning it off, because I couldn't see. And I wouldn't be able to see until tomorrow. This was going to be difficult.

All I know is, I hope somebody found Patricia, or at least has a clue of what happened.

I got up carefully, and tried to find my way to the door. I could hear Amber snoring, sound asleep, so I couldn't count on her to help me. And I wasn't going to wake her up, she was probably up late, worrying about Patricia.

I used my hands to figure out where I was going, and walked out of the room. I decided instead of trying to go down the stairs, I would text Fabian to help me. I didn't need to end up falling, and breaking something.

I went back to my room, grabbed my phone, and used Siri to text him. I hope I'm not waking him, I have no idea what time it is. After sending the text though, I asked Siri the time. It was noon. Thank goodness it's Saturday.

Within minutes, Fabian was standing in my room, ready to help me. I smiled, unsure if he even smiled back.

Fabian slid a pair of shades over my eyes, and told me to tell everyone I had some sort of allergic reaction to one of Amber's lotions. I nodded, and he took my hand, leading me downstairs.

When we got downstairs, I could hear the TV blaring from the other room. I didn't know what they were watching, until Fabian told to me that they were all watching the news.

"Patricia. They have an Amber alert for her now. I can't believe she really has disappeared…" Fabian whispered in my ear. I nodded, only being able to listen. Police were looking for her as well.

"Me neither..." I whispered back to him. "Fabian, we need to have a Sibuna meeting today. Could you tell Alfie? I can tell Amber." I ask him, continuing to keep my voice low. We didn't need the others figuring out about Sibuna.

"Sure, and I'll tell Amber to, since you can't see... But is this really a good time?"

"Trust me, it is."

Maybe Patricia was taken by Senkhara? Probably not, but it's always a possibility. Or maybe it was just a psychopath who liked kidnapping people. Who knows? But I wasn't putting Rufus in the equation just yet.

Fabian went to tell the two about Sibuna, and I sat down on the couch, pretending to be able to watch the news.

The Sibuna meeting was held in the forest, where we had sacrificed our belongings long ago. Fabian had led me there. I smiled at the memory, but it fades. Everybody was so depressed right now. I was to, but I had to stay strong for everyone else. We would find Patricia. I just knew we would.

When everyone arrived, I was the first to speak up. I knew if I said nothing, we would just stand here in silence. They were all lost in their thoughts, all of them I'm sure are about Patricia. Even Alfie's.

"Okay, so Fabian, what have you found out so far?" I asked him, since I knew he was snooping around last night. Fabian would never NOT look for clues to a mystery. Just like me…

I never confronted him about yesterday, when he told me that he loved me. We weren't even dating, so it was kind of uncalled for. But I love him too, so I guess it's good he feels the same way. I'll speak up about it once we find Patricia.

"Um, all I know is that Patricia was crying before she disappeared, and earlier had gone to go look at some black van. She also had seemed nervous, according to Eddie and Joy." Fabian said. "We really should have Eddie here though, it is his girlfriend."

"I don't want to drag Eddie into this though. I understand he wants to find her, but bringing him into Sibuna would cause issues for everyone…" I responded quickly. Eddie doesn't even know about Sibuna. So I don't want to bring him in. It put him in danger as well, I already dragged to many people in.

"I bet the person in the van was who took her. But the question is, who is it?" I questioned.

The other Sibunas didn't give me an answer. But the answer was probably so obvious, and we were all just thinking of the complex solutions. Well, what happened last year that scared her?

The only thing that scared her last year was…Rufus. Who had kidnapped her last year.

"Guys, what if Rufus is alive, and kidnapped her again?" I asked hesitantly. I had to put him in the equation now, there wasn't any choice.

"Neens, he's dead. There's no way he could still be around." Amber mentioned.

"She has a point, Amber. Patricia's biggest scare is Rufus." Fabian said, agreeing with me. This made me smile. We had a clue. Rufus could have taken her. But why? Rufus did nothing to her last year, other than scare her to death. But maybe that's what he wanted to happen.

"Should we check the barn, then?" Alfie asked, speaking up.

"But why would Rufus hide her there again? Maybe we should just search the city to start. But then again, let's check the barn as well. How about Amber and Alfie check the south side of town, and Fabian and I check the north side of town?" I questioned.

"Heck no. That creepy cemetery is in the south! We'll take north!" Alfie answered, crossing his arms. Amber nodded in agreement. But I didn't see them do either of those things.

"Fine. We can all look later. For now, let's go have lunch."

Everyone agreed, and we began our way back to Anubis.

* * *

><p><em>~JessIsTheBest~<em>


	5. Chapter 4 Previously 'Capture'

_Not a new chapter, I know. I just deleted Chapter 4 and added the one I edited in, so it would notify you. I have edited all the chapters, changing a few things. You probably will want to read it. You will want to read this one as well. Like, for one thing, Nina's blindness didn't go away. And some added Fabina stuff. More Eddie. So read the last chapters again before this one!_

_Also, if you haven't realized, this story used to be called 'Capture'. I didn't think it was a very cool title, so I switched it over :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Nina's POV<strong>

After we had finished lunch, we all headed out to search the town. Amber and Alfie headed in one taxi, and Fabian and I headed in another. I was so excited to find Patricia. I missed her so much. I just hope we find her.

But of course, I know we will. But maybe not today.

Fabian and I rode in silence, neither of us saying a word. I really had nothing to say. I was just really excited, really worried, and a bit nervous. And I am sure Fabian was as well. We hadn't seen Patricia in two days. And to us, that was a long time.

The taxi pulled into the city, and Fabian and I both stepped out. I tried to pay the taxi, but Fabian refused to let me. So he paid himself, and we began to walk. Fabian had put his arm around me, since I still can't see. This was slowing us down.

"So, where should we look first?" Fabian asked. We were in the bad side of town. The north side was better. Still, I felt safe since Fabian was here with me. I would be scared to death if he wasn't.

"I have no idea. Cause I can't even see to start with."

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV<strong>

The taxi stopped when we were near the northern part of the city. I smiled over at Alfie, hoping he would pay for the ride. He rolled his eyes, and handed the driver the money.

"Thanks, Alfie." I said happily.

We started to walk around the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV<strong>

I couldn't tell if it was early or not, but I had just woken up. Rufus was still gone, thank God.

I laid back down on the gravel, which was making my back a bit sore. I was starting to doubt that Nina (or anybody, really) was going to find me.

I looked up at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. There was absolutely nothing to do. I would fall back asleep, but I was scared of what Rufus would do to me if I wasn't conscious.

The door opened again, and I saw Rufus come in. This time, I _pretended_ to fall asleep. Sometimes when you are asleep, you hear things you wouldn't hear otherwise.

"Finally, the brat's asleep." Rufus whispered, chuckling. I heard him dial someone on his phone. "Hey Victor. We haven't chatted recently. So, here I am." Rufus said into the receiver, rudely.

I couldn't hear Victor. Why was he calling him anyways? I thought they hated each other. Something isn't right here.

"Yes Victor, I have Patricia. Duh. Who else would take such a rude person? I should have killed her already." Rufus said sharply.

_He wanted to kill me?_

"No, I haven't killed her. But I will, if you don't follow my instructions. I want the cup, Victor. I know it wasn't destroyed, and…"

I coughed, and Rufus stopped talking.

"Hold on." He mumbled. Rufus walked back outside, and locked the door behind him. The breeze taunted me once more. I was beginning to become claustrophobic, this space wasn't big. It wouldn't fit more than four people.

* * *

><p><strong>Nina's POV<strong>

There was only one place left to look, the old cemetery. I shuddered at the thought, and Fabian squeezed my hand. We really did have to slow down, since I can't see. We could have been done searching by now, if I could.

We slowly walked over to the cemetery.

I had already called Amber, asking if she had found anything. She said they had looked everywhere, and didn't find one single thing. So if she wasn't in the cemetery, I had no idea where she could be.

Amber had not talked to me very long. Was she mad at me? Or was she mad at Rufus? I would have to find that out later. Right now, we were looking for Patricia, and that's all that mattered. Patricia Williamson was still missing.

Fabian and I walked through the cemetery gates. Fabian told me it had gotten dark, and that the cemetery was really creepy looking. I was glad I couldn't see it.

But was this going to end like a horror movie? If Rufus is here, he could easily kill us both.

Fabian looked through the different tombstones, which was kind of pointless. She wouldn't be over here. Knowing Rufus, she was probably in something abandoned. She was in the barn last time, and we checked there. She was nowhere to be seen.

"We'll check in the back of the cemetery, and then we should probably head back…" Fabian whispered. I could tell he wasn't happy about the possibility that Patricia wouldn't be coming back with us.

"I know." I said, giving a frown. "Let's just hope she is back there."

Fabian agreed, and we began to walk to the back of the cemetery. I jumped multiple times, only being able to hear the freaky noises the cemetery held. I didn't even know what they were.

A chain saw murderer could have stood right in front of me, and I would have never realized until he turned on his chainsaw, and chopped me to pieces.

But that wouldn't happen, Fabian was walking right next to me, holding my hand as we went.

"Okay, Neens, I'm going to let go of your hand, and go look. Stay right here, alright?" Fabian asked me, letting go. I nodded, unsure. "You'll be fine Neens. Promise."

I decided to sit on the ground, after he left. No reason to keep on standing. I wonder how long he was going to take. It was becoming cold out.

* * *

><p><strong>Fabian's POV<strong>

This part of the cemetery had absolutely nothing. Just a bunch of bushes, and a shed to keep all their tools.

_Wait, a shed? That would be perfect to hide someone._

I slowly walked over to the shed, looking at Nina before I went over. She was fidgeting with her hands slightly, looking upwards. I know she didn't like being blind, I could tell it bothered her. That's why I was really trying to help her. Good thing her vision should return by tomorrow.

I was still wondering if she had heard me last night.

I turned the knob on the shed slightly, locked. I didn't think it would be open. Maybe if I took a bobby pin from Nina, I could get it opened.

"Hey Ne-" I started, then turned around, only to see that she wasn't where she was before. I never heard her get up!

"Nina? Where did you go?" I whispered, looking around for her.

I heard a muffled scream in the distance, and instantly knew what was going on.

Nina was kidnapped. She was an easy target, she couldn't see, and I wasn't with her. I am positive it was Rufus, which would be the only person that would ever kidnap her. He wanted that elixir and I knew it.

"Nina!" I screamed, running towards where I heard her voice. But it was no use. She was already gone. I let her get taken.

So now, both Patricia and Nina are gone.

But does that mean that maybe, Patricia is in these parts of the cemetery? Though Rufus is smarter than that, he wouldn't make things that simple. I took out my phone, and dialed Amber.

When she finally picked up, I cut her off before she could say anything, and said "Nina's gone."

* * *

><p><em>So many point of view changes! Not very professional… But oh well. Did the editing help with the story? I think it did. Well, tell me what you think in the reviews! I'll try to update this and 'Rumor Has It' soon!<em>

_~JessIsTheBest~_


End file.
